29x07 - 42
(Ein piepsen auf einem Monitor ertönt.) Doctor: '„Ein Notsignal. Kurswechsel. Könnte etwas... wuah! Wacklig werden Tschuldigung. Kommen sie, sehen wir uns um.“ ---- '''Cpt. Kathryn McDonnell: '„Wer sind sie? Was machen sie auf meinem Schiff?“ 'Riley Vashtee: ' „Sind sie Polizisten?“ '''Doctor: „Sie erwarten die Polizei?“ Martha: „Wir empfingen ihr Notsignal.“ (...) Erina Lessak: '„Wer hat die Sicherheitsverriegelung aktiviert? Ich wurd' fast in Abschnitt 27 eingeschlossen. Wer sind sie?“ '''Martha: ' „Er ist '''der Doctor.' Ich bin Martha. Hallo.“ (''Wie in Trance geht Martha zu einem Fenster und sieht hinaus.) ''' Computer „Neuberechnung. Noch 42 Minuten 27 Sekunden.“ Cpt. Kathryn: „Wir kommen hier raus. Ich versprech's.“ Martha: „'Doctor'?“ Doctor: „42 Minuten und dann was?“ Martha: „'DOCTOR'! (Er eilt zu ihr.) sehen sie.“ ' Computer' „Aufprall auf die Sonne in 42 Minuten.“ (Die Kamera fährt nach außen um ein Raumschiff das auf direktem Kollisionskurs in eine Sonne ist.) ----- Riley Vashtee: „Was macht er? Stopp.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '„'DOCTOR NICHT!“ (Der Doctor öffnet die Luke und wird von einer Hitzewelle zu Boden geworfen. Erina schließt sie wieder.) Doctor: „Aber mein Schiff ist da drin.“ Riley Vashtee: „Im Kühlsystem? Doctor: „Es ist ein Rettungsboot.“ Orin Scannell: „Es ist Lava.“ ---- Orin: ''' „Komplet durchgebrannt. Die Steuerung ist hinüber ich kann sie mehr aktivieren.“ '''Doctor: „Ach hören sie auf. Dann starten sie halt den Hilfsantrieb jedes Schiff hat so was.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '„Wir können von hier aus nicht drauf zugreifen. Die Steuerung für das Teil ist im Vorderen teil des Schiffes.“ '''Orin: ' „Den Weg dorthin versperren 29 Passwort gesicherte Türen. Das schaffen wir nie rechtzeitig.“ '''Martha: „Kann man die nicht alle gleichzeitig entriegeln?“ Orin: „Nein. Sicherheitsverriegelung heißt sie sind alle sicher Verriegelt.“ Doctor: '(''kleinlaut.) „Den Schallschraubenzieher können wir vergessen.“ '''Orin: „Wir können alles vergessen, wir haben keinen Antrieb keine Zeit keine Chance.“ Doctor: „Och sie sollten sich mal hören. Sie kapitulieren bevor es in die Schlacht geht. Wo bleibt der Geist von Dünnkirchen? Wer hat die Passwörter?“ Riley: ''' „Sie werden zufällig gewählt. Die meisten sind von mir. Verzeihung. Riley Vashtee.“ '''Doctor: „Worauf warten sie dann Riley Vashtee vorwärts.“ --- * Doctor: '''„Ne Art Infektion. Genaueres wissen wir erst nach den Test. Jetzt, '''Allons-y zurück nach unten. Hey! Kümmern sie sich um den Antrieb. Hey, gehen sie.“ (...) Abi Lerner: „Äh ja, wer sind sie überhaupt?“ Doctor: „'Ich bin der Doctor.'“ ---- * (Der Doctor und die „glücklichen Primzahlen.“) Doctor: „Martha, Riley, wie läuft's?“ Martha: „Erreichen grad die Tür zu Abschnitt 28. Doctor: „Sie müssen schneller werden. Martha: „Wir geben unser Bestes.“ Riley: ''' „Finde die nächste Zahl in der Sequenz. 313, 331, 367. Was?“ '''Martha: „Ist die Frage nich von der Besatzung?“ Riley: ''' „Ein Teil der Besatzung wurde ausgetauscht.“ '''Martha: „Das is' ne'n Witz?“ Doctor: „379.“ Martha: „Was?“ Doctor: „Is' ne' Sequenz von glücklichen Primzahlen. 379.“ Martha: „Von glücklichen was?“ Doctor: „Einfach eingeben!“ Riley: ''' „Ganz sicher? Wir haben nur einen Versuch.“ '''Doctor: „Zahlen die sich auf Eins reduzieren wenn man die Summe der Zweiten Potenz ihrer Ziffern abzieht bis das Ergebnis Eins ist sind glücklich. Und wenn's nicht geht dann nicht. Ein glückliche Primzahl ist Primzahl und glücklich. Jetzt tippen sie's ein. (stöhnt.) werden alle immer dümmer? Macht im Unterricht niemand Mathematische Entspannungsübungen?“ (Martha öffnet die Tür.) Martha: „Wir können durch.“ Doctor: „Weiter, so schnell es geht. (Martha lacht auf.) Und Martha, passen sie auf. Es ist vielleicht irgendwas an Bord.“ Martha: „Nur weiter so wenn sie mich verunsichern wollen.“ Doctor: „Mach ich. Danke.“ ---(...)--- Computer: „Aufprall in 30-50.“ Martha: „Och ich fass es nich das mein Leben von ne'm bescheuerten Quiz abhängt. Ist das die nächste?“ Riley: ''' „Oh das ist ein Albtraum. Klassische Musik: Wer hatte vor Downloads die meisten Nummer eins Hits? Elvis Presley oder die die Beatels. Woher sollen wir das denn wissen?“ ---(...)--- '''Doctor: „Wir brauchen einen Plan B falls das wir den Hilfsantrieb nicht rechtzeitig erreichen. Kommen sie, nachdenken, was haben wir?“ Martha: '(''Off.) „'''Doctor?“ Doctor: „Was den jetzt?“ Martha: „Wer hatte die meisten Nummer eins Hits, Elvis oder die Beatles bevor es Downloads gab.“ Doctor: „Elvis. Nein,. Die Beatles. NEIN warten sie, Ahm-ahm- (schlägt sich selbst in den Nacken.) rrrrh zählt der Remix? Ahmm- Ich weiß es nicht und bin beschäftigt.“ Martha: „Gut. Ich frag jemand anders.“ Doctor: „Also wo war ich, ??? Ah Oh Nein- unser Plan B. Der Strom ist noch da. Die Generatoren laufen, wenn wir das nutzen könnten. Ahhh! Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Die Generatoren sollen Starthilfe leisten. '''Doctor: „Korrekt. Oder uns wenigstens etwas mehr Zeit verschaffen.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Das- ist '''Brillant.“ Doctor: „Jaa. Ich weiß, sehen sie? Es gibt einen Hoffnungsschimmer.“ Orin: „Wenn es funktioniert. Cpt. Kathryn: '„Oh glaub schon. Du wirst dafür sorgen.“ (...) * (''Martha ruft aus der Zukunft an. Und „bittet“ Francine um Hilfe.) (Das Handy klingelt. Francine nimmt es an.) '''Francine: „Hallo?“ Martha: „Mom, ich bin's Martha. Wow.“ Francine: „Wo bist du? (sauer.) Hörst du die Nachrichten nie ab? Ich sprech dir dauernd aufs Band.“ Martha: „Hab viel zu tun. Tust du mir nen gefallen?“ Francine: „Nein! Und du hörst mir jetzt zu. Wir müssen über den Doctor reden.“ Martha: „Mom nich jetzt. Siehst du für mich was im Netz nach?“ Francine: „Machs selbst. Du hast auch einen Computer.“ Martha: „OH VERDAMMT TU'S EINFACH!“ (Riley schaut auf. Martha dreht sich mit einem nervösen lächeln zu ihm um.) Martha: „Bitte.“ Francine: „Wann bist du eigentlich so frech geworden? (Martha verdreht die Augen und zieht eine Fratze.) Ich werd dir sagen wann. Nach deinem ersten treffen mit diesem Mann.“ (setzt sich an den Laptop.) Martha: „Wer hatte mehr Nummer Eins Hits? Die Beatles, oder Elvis.“ Francine: „Sekunde. Die Maus war ab.“ (Martha stöhnt übertrieben auf.) Francine: „Okay, ich wär soweit. Um was geht’s? Um ein Quiz?“ Martha: „Ja um ein Quiz.“ Francine: „Du schummelst wenn ich dir helfe.“ Martha: „Hast du's gefunden?“ Francine: „Es gibt über 400.000 Ergebnisse, (Martha zieht eine flappe.) Gib mir ne' Sekunde.“ Computer: „Aufprall in 28-50.“ ----- Aby: ' „'Doctor ich bekomm echt Angst. Die Ergebnisse...“ Doctor: „Was ist damit?“ Aby: ' „Korwin's Körper verändert sich. Seine ganze Biologische Beschaffenheit. Es ist- es ist unmöglich.“ (''In einer Spiegelung bemerkt sie das Korwin aufgestanden ist hinter ihr steht. Er hat die Augen geschlossen und steht ganz still.) 'Aby: ' „Hier spricht Lerner. Hier Krankenstation. Brauche dringend Unterstützung. HELFT MIR!“ (...) 'Aby: ' „Was ist nur mit dir los?“ 'Korwin/Torajiisonne: '„BRENN MIT MIR! (Off.) BRENN MIT MIR!“ (...) '''Orin: „Captain.“ Doctor: „Sie sollten doch weiter arbeiten.“ Orin: „Ich lass mir nur von einer Person was befehlen.“ Doctor: „Junge, eine Frohnatur.“ (...) Korwin/Torajiisonne „BRENN MIT MIR!“ Aby: ''' „Korwin, du bist krank.“ '''Korwin/Torajiisonne: „BRENN, MIT, MIR! (Korwin öffnet die Augen. Grelles Hitze und Licht schießt aus ihnen heraus. Aby schreit.) Francine: '„Was war das?“ '''Martha: '„Tschuldige ich muss los.“ (...) * '''Martha: „'Doctor', woher kamen die Schreie?“ --- * (Als der Aby's Überreste untersucht.) Doctor: „Innerthermische Verdampfung, furchtbar... Eine so starke hab ich noch nie gesehen. Brenn mit mir!“ (...) Doctor: „Was ist es? Ein Parasit? Ein mutagenes Virus? Es braucht einen Wirt, aber der Infektionsweg...“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Reden sie nicht so! Als wär er irgendein Experiment!“ '''Doctor: „Wo ist das Schiff gewesen? Haben sie einen Planeten besucht? Vielleicht an Schiffe angedockt, hatten sie Kontakt nach außen egal welcher Art?2 Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Was soll das sein? Etwa ein Verhör?“ '''Doctor: „Es muss gestippt werden sonst macht er weiter.“ Cpt. Kathryn: (aufgelöst.)' '„Wir sind... nur ein Frachtschiff.“ --- Erina: (sauer.) „Wie du befiehlst – Boss. Geh dahin, komm her, bring mir das - trag dies- mach Drinks. Mach überall sauber. Wieso, erlöst mich niemand?“ (Sie schlägt die Tür zu. Korwin steht neben ihr.) Korwin/Torajiisonne: '„BRENN MIT MIR! BRENN MIT MIR!“ (''Korwin bewegt sich langsam auf sie zu. Erina weicht zurück. Korwin öffnet das Visier seines Helms, grelles Licht. Erina schreit.) ----(...)--- '''Cpt. Kathryn: „Ist er dauerhaft infiziert? Werden sie ihn heilen können?“ Doctor: „Keine Ahnung.“ Cpt. Kathryn: „Lügen, sie mich nicht an. Doctor. 11 Jahre sind wir verheiratet. Haben das Schiff zusammen ausgesucht. Das hält mich ehrlich. Ich will nicht das sie mir falsche Hoffnungen machen.“ Doctor: „Der Parasit ist zu stark. Was ihr Mann war ist weg. Es gibt kein zurück. Tut mir Leid.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '„Danke.“ ----(...)--- '''Cpt. Kathryn: '„Ich kenne jeden einzelnen Meter dieses Schiffes. Ich kenne den Tagesablauf der ganzen Besatzung. Da ist gar nichts.“ '''Doctor: „Wieso interessiert sich dieses Ding dann so für sie?“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Ich wünschte ich wüsste es.“ --- * '''Martha: (Off.) „'Doctor'? Wir sind in Abschnitt 17.“ ----- Riley: ' „Nein Moment, ah Ashton. Was treibst du hier?“ '''Ashton/Torajiisonne: '„BRENN MIT MIR!“ 'Riley: ' „Wenn du helfen willst können wir...“ 'Ashton/Torajiisonne: '„BRENN MIT MIR! BRENN MIT MIR!“ (Ashton hebt die Hand zum öffnen des Visier.) ---- * (Nachdem Martha und Riley sich in eine Rettungskapsel geflohen sind.) 'Riley: ' „Was ist nur auf diesem Schiff los? '''Martha: „Völlig egal. Wo sind wir?“ Computer: „Luftschleuse versiegelt. Rettungskapsel wird gestartet.“ Martha: „Die meint nicht uns oder? DOCTOR!!! Computer: „Abkoppeln eingeleitet.“ (Riley tippt eilig auf die Kontrollen.) Martha: „'Doctor'! Wir sitzen in einer Rettungskapsel fest. (Off.) Einer von der Besatzung will uns abkoppeln. HELFEN SIE UNS! (In.) Sagen sie mir das sie das stoppen können.“ (Schnitt. Ebene 30.) Cpt. Kathryn: „Was ist das? Was passiert hier? Doctor: „Warten sie hier. Ich mein's ernst! GEBEN SIE DEN TRIEBWERKEN STARTHILFE!“ ---- * (Riley kämpft mit den Kontrollen.) (Riley tippt eifrig auf den Kontrollen.) Computer: ' „Abkoppeln gestoppt.“ '''Martha: '(erschöpft.) „Danke.“ (Vor der Luftschleuse bedient Ashton seinerseits die Kontrollen.) '''Computer: „Abkoppeln reaktiviert.“ Martha: „NEIIIIIIII!...“ (Hämmert gegen die Scheibe.) Riley: ''' „Na komm...“ (...) '''Computer: „Abkoppeln gestoppt. Rettungskapsel stabilisiert.“ Martha: „Sie sind wirklich gut.“ ---- * (Kath versucht zum besessenen Korwin durchzudringen, parallel versuch der Doctor das selbe mit Ashton.) Cpt. Kathryn: „Korwin? (Korwin kommt schnellen Schrittes näher. Kath weicht nur allmählich zurück.) Was bist du? Wieso tötest du meine Leute? (Korwin hebt die Hand zum öffnen des Visier.) Was hast du ihm angetan? Was hast du getan? Wo ist mein Mann abgeblieben?! (Korwin hält inne. Kath stutzt überrascht.) Du weißt noch wer ich bin! Korwin. Du kennst meinen Namen.“ (Korwin nimmt die Hand runter.) Cpt. Kathryn: (verzweifelt.) „Er ist Kath! Ich bin deine Frau.“ Korwin/Torajiisonne: '(''bechernd.) „MEINE FRAU...“ '''Cpt. Kathryn: (weinend.) „Ja ganz genau. Du bist noch da drin. Ich bin deine Frau. Korwin/Torajiisonne: '(''bechernd/ finster.) „ES IST DEINE, SCHULD!“ ----(...)--- '''Doctor: „DAS GENÜGT! Was willst du? Wieso dieses Schiff? (laut.) Sag's mir!“ (...) Cpt. Kathryn: „Meine Schuld? Was meinst du damit?“ Korwin/Torajiisonne: '(''bechernd/ finster.) „ES IST DEINE, SCHULD! JETZT, BRENN MIR MIR!“ (...) 'Doctor: '(ruhig, lockend.) „Komm schon, los zeig dich mal.“ (Ashton tritt ihm gegenüber. Nur Zentimeter trennen sie voneinander. Sie sehen sich an.) 'Doctor: '(wissbegierig.) „Ich will es wissen was bist du?“ (Ashton hebt die Hand zum Visier.) ---- * '''Orin: Korwin ist tot Doctor.“ ---- * (Die Rettungskapsel wird abgekoppelt. Der Doctor muss tatenlos zusehen.) Martha: „'Doctor'! Doctor: „ICH HOL SIE DA RAUS!“ Riley: „Martha, es ist zu spät. Martha: „'Doctor'!... Doctor: '(''gedämpft.) „ICH HOL SIE DA RAUS!“ (Schnitt.) '''Martha: „ICH KANN SIE NICHT HÖREN!“ (Stumm sieht man den Doctor etwas schreien. Langsam löst sich die Kapsel. Der Doctor schreit etwas. Langsam schwebt die Kapsel Richtung Sonne. Der Doctor schreit ihr erneut etwas nach.) Martha: „Tut mir leid.“ ---- Orin: „Was meinte er damit: `Deine Schuld`? Hey! Nicht anfassen. Er ist infiziert. Wir wissen nicht wie es sie verbreitet.“ Cpt. Kathryn: „Du hast ihn umgebracht.“ Orin: ''' „Er war davor dich zu töten.“ '''Cpt. Kathryn: „Korwin erkannte mich!“ Orin: „Du hast den Doctor gehört. Das war nicht mehr Korwin.“ Cpt. Kathryn: „Woher will er das wissen? Keiner von uns weiß es.“ (...) Doctor: '(''Off.) „Scannell? Ich brauch in Abschnitt 17 einen Raumanzug.“ '''Orin: „Wofür?“ Doctor: „SCHAFFEN SIE IHN EINFACH HER!“ ---- * (Martha und Riley über ihre Familien als in der Kapsel festsitzen.) Riley: ''' „Die wunderbare Welt der Raumfahrt. Je hübscher etwas ist desto sicherer wird’s einen umbringen.“ '''Martha: „Er kommt uns holen.“ Riley: ''' „Zu spät für so was. Unsere Hitzeschilde verrecken jeden Moment dann geht’s in den Sturzflug. Bevor der was unternehmen kann hat's uns in die Sonne geballert.“ '''Martha: „Hören sie sie kennen den Doctor nich. Ich vertraue ihm.“ Riley: ''' „Dann haben sie Glück. Hab noch keinen kennengelernt bei dem sich das lohnte.“ '''Martha: „Keine Freundin? Keinen Freund? Riley: ''' „Dieser Job is nicht gerade hilfreich bei Langzeitbeziehung.“ '''Martha: „Was is' mit Familie? Riley: ''' „Mein Dad ist tot. Und Mom sah ich zuletzt vor, 6 Jahren. Sie hat nich gewollt das ich auf Frachtern anheuer. Unschöne Dinge wurden gesagt und jetzt... ist Funkstille Sie wollte mich nicht verlieren das weiß ich. -Gott sie is' so dickköpfig.“ '''Martha: „Tja nun, so is' Familie nun halt.“ Riley: ''' „Und bei ihnen?2 '''Martha: „Auch nich einfacherer. Mom, Dad. Dad's neue Freundin. Bruder, Schwester... es gibt keine ruhige Sekunde. Ständig gibt es Krach. (tieftraurig.) Oh Gott. Sie werden es nie erfahren. Ich werd einfach verschwunden sein. Und sie werden immer warten.“ Riley: ''' „Rufen sie an.“ ---- '''Orin: „'Doctor', hören sie mir zu. Sie sind zu weit weg. Es ist zu spät.“ Doctor: „Ich werd sie nicht verlieren.“ ---- Francine: „Hallo?“ Martha: „Ich bin's nochmal. Tut mir Leid wegen vorhin.“ Francine: (Off.) „Ist alles Okay?“ Martha: '(''lügt.) „Ja. Natürlich.“ '''Francine: „Martha?“ Martha: „Mom... du weißt das ich dich lieb hab oder?“ Francine: „Natürlich weiß ich das. Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“ Martha: ' „Weil ich's nie sag. Ich find nicht die Zeit, oder denk einfach nicht daran doch... (''Off.) Ich hab dich lieb.“ (Im Hintergrund sieht man eine Frau am Computer, die Francine aufmerksam beobachtet.) '''Martha: „Sag Dad, Leo und Tish das ich sie auch lieb hab.“ Francine: „Martha was ist passiert?“ Martha: '(''Off.) „Gar nichts. Versprochen.“ '''Francine: „Wo bist du?“ Martha: '(''Off.) „Unterwegs.“ '''Francine: „Mit einem Freund?“ Martha: „Mit ein paar Freunden.“ Francine: '(''Off.) „Was für Freunde?“ '''Martha: „Mom können wir nicht einfach nur was reden?“ Francine: „Ja natürlich. Und über was reden wir?“ Martha: (weinend.) „Keine Ahnung. Irgendwas. Darüber was du gefrühstückt hast, oder darüber was im Fernsehen kam, oder darüber das du Dad umbringen möchtest. Irgendwas halt.“ Francine: '(''ernst.) „Ist '''der Doctor bei dir? Ist er gerade auch da?“ Martha: „Mom bitte lass so was.“ Francine: '(''Off.) „Es ist eine einfache Frage.“ '''Martha: „Ich muss jetzt los.“ (Francine dreht sich zu der Frau um, die gibt mit einem rotierenden Zeigefinger zu verstehen das sie sie am reden halten lassen soll.) Francine: „Nein. Martha warte...“ Martha: „Wir sehen uns Mom.“ (Sie legt auf. Riley sieht sie an.Martha umarmt ihn weinend.) ---- * (Der Doctor versucht verzweifelt die Knopfleiste an der Außenwand des Schiffes zu erreichen.) Orin: '(''Off.) „'''Doctor? Wie läuft's?“ Doctor: '(ächzt.'') „Ich kann nich. Ich komm nicht dran. Ich weiß nicht wie lang ich das noch durchhalte.“ '''Orin: (Off.) „'Doctor! '''Nicht aufgeben.“ (...) (''Als die Kapsel magnetisiert wird.) Riley: ''' „Wir werden angezogen!“ '''Martha: „ICH SAGTE ES DOCH! DER DOCTOR!“ ---- * (Als er in der Luftschleuse stehend direkt in die Sonne blickt.) Doctor: '(''trance.) „Sie lebt... Sie lebt... Sie lebt.“ '''Orin: „'DOCTOR'! RAUS AUS DER SCHLEUSE! Die Kapsel wird ihn zerquetschen.“ --- * (Der Doctor ist infiziert.) (Der Doctor windet sich auf dem Boden. Martha läuft zu ihm.) Martha: „'Doctor'! Doctor, geht’s ihnen gut?“ (Sie und Orin drehen ihn um. Dieser hat krampfhaft die Augen geschlossen, grelles Licht blitzt kurz durch einen Liedspalt.) Doctor: (zischend.) „Gehen sie weg von mir!“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Was ist passiert?“ '''Doctor: „Es ist ihre Schuld Captain Mc Donnell.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„ '''Doctor: „Sie wollten billigen Treibstoff. Darum haben sie die Oberfläche angezapft. OHNE DEN SCANN NACH LEBEN DURCHZUFÜHREN!“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Ich versteh nicht.“ '''Cpt. Kathryn: „'Doctor' von was reden sie überhaupt?“ Doctor: „AHH! DIESE SONNE LEBT! EIN LEBENDER ORGANISMUS. DIE NAHMEN IHR HERZ, UND BENUTZEN ES ALS TREIBSTOFF UND JETZT SCHREIT SIE.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Was soll das bedeuten? Wie kann sie leben? Wieso sagt er das?“ '''Doctor: „Weil die Sonne in mir ist.“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Oh mein Gott!“ '''Doctor: „IHT MENSCHEN, IHR GREIFT EUCH WAS IHT KRIEGEN KÖNNT UND SAUGT ES AUS! WRRH! ICH HÄTTET SIE SCANNEN MÜSSEN!!!“ Cpt. Kathryn: '''„Es dauerte zu lang man hätte uns erwischt. Die Abschöpfungen sind nicht erlaubt.“ '''Doctor: „IAAAHH! Martha sie müssen mich einfrieren.“ Martha: „Was?“ Doctor: „Stasiskammer... kühlen sie mich, auf minus 200 Grad. FRIEREN SIE SIE RAUS. AH-ARHHU! (keucht.) SIE WIRD MICH BENUTZEN UND SIE UMBRINGEN. JE NÄHER WIR DER SONNE KOMMEN, DESTO STÄRKER WIRD SIE. AHH- ZUR KRANKENSTATION SCHNELL!“ Martha: „HELFEN SIE MIR!“ (Gemeinsam schleppen sie den Doctor fort.) ---- * (Der Doctor / soll eingefroren werden./ ist beinahe vor seine nächste Regenration.) Doctor: „10 SEKUNDEN! MEHR WERD ICH NICHT AUSHALTEN. Ah- Ah- Ah- Ah- MARTHA!“ Martha: „Ja? Doctor: „AHHH! ICH- VERBRENNT MICH, ICH VERLIER DIE KONTROLLE. Wen sie sicher kriegen dann könnt ich sie töten. (gepresst.) Ich könnte sie alle umbringen. AHHH! (Panisch.) ICH HABE ANGST! ICH HAB SOLCHE ANGST!!!“ Martha: „Jetzt – ganz ruhig. Sie haben mich gerettet jetzt werd ich mich revanchieren. Vertrauen sie mir einfach.“ Doctor: „Es brennt durch mich hindurch. Und ich kann gar nichts tun.“ Martha: „Das genügt jetzt. Ich bin bei ihnen.“ Doctor: „Da ist dieser Vorgang- die- diese Sache, die passiert – bevor ich sterbe. Ahhh...!“ Martha: „Schhh! Ganz ruhig jetzt. Das passiert garantiert nicht. Sind sie bereit?“ Doctor: „NEIN!“ (Martha aktiviert die Stasiskammer. Der Doctor schreit.) --- * Computer: „Aufprall in 4 47.“ ----- Doctor: „MARHTA HÖREN SIE ZU! ICH HALT NICHT MERH DURCH GEHEN SIE!“ Martha: „Vergessens sie's.“ Doctor: „GEHEN SIE ZUM BURG! LASSEN SIE TREIBSTOFF AB! Hh, DIE SONNENPARTIKEL IM TREIBSTOFF MÜSSEN RAUS!“ Martha: „Ich werd sie nicht allein lassen.“ Doctor: „DAS MÜSSEN SIE! Ah DIE PARTIKEL MÜSSEN ZURÜCK!“ Martha: „'Doctor'!“ Doctor: „LOS, GEHEN SIE!“ Martha: „Ich werd wiederkommen!“ ----- * (Die Mc Donnell's in der Luftschleuse. Kathryn opfert sich und Korwin.) Cpt. Kathryn: '„Ich wusste es nicht. Ich wusste es echt nicht. Korwin hör auf. Bitte.“ '''Korwin/Torajiisonne: '„ALLE – MÜSSEN – BRENNEN!“ (Kathryn verschließt die Luftschleuse. Betätigt dann die Sprechanlage.) 'Cpt. Kathryn: '„Riley, Scannel? (Off.) Es tut mir Leid.“ '''Orin: „McDonnell, McDonnell!“ Cpt. Kathryn: '„Ich liebe dich.“ (''Kathryn drückt einen Knopf. Die Luftschleuse öffnet sich sie umarmt Korwin. Gemeinsam werden sie ins All hinaus gesogen. Eng umschlungen schweben sie erstarrt Richtung Sonne.) ---- * (Der Doctor verliert die Kontrolle.) (Der Doctor schleppt sich langsam über den Boden des Korridors.) '''Doctor: „MARHTA!“ Martha: '„'DOCTOR! WAS TUN SIE?“ Doctor: „ES WIRD ZU STARK! GIB ES ZURÜCK ODER...“ (Er öffnet die Augen, grelles Licht schießt hervor.) Doctor: '(''besessen.) „BRENN MIT MIR! BRENN MIT MIR MARTHA!“ ----- * '''Martha: „Kommen sie Doctor halten sie durch.“ ---- * (Als der Absturz des Schiffes abgewendet ist.) Martha: '„'DOCTOR.“ --- * Martha: '„Na? Wir haben es auch gut ganz ohne sie geschafft. (''Der Doctor schaut, starr/ ernst geradeaus.) Entschuldigung. Wie geht’s ihnen?“ ---- '''Francine: „Hallo?“ Martha: '''„Noch mal ich.“ '''Francine: „Drei Anrufe an einem Tag?“ Martha: '''„Tut mit Leid wegen eben ich war n' bisschen fertig verrückter Tag.“ '''Francine: „Was machst du heute Abend? Wieso kommst du nicht vorbei? Ich mach uns was nettes und du erzählst mir alles.“ Martha: '„Ja, heute noch. Geb mein bestes. Ähm was für'n Tag war heute noch gleich?“ '''Francine: '(Off.) „Freitag?“ 'Martha: '„Richtig natürlich, zum Abendessen. Ich versuch's.“ '''Francine: „Und was ist mit...“ Martha: '„...So ich muss los. Wir sehen uns. Hab dich Lieb.“ (''Martha legt auf. Francine schaut nachdenklich. Dann dreht sich zu der Frau um. Diese steht auf und hält ihr einen Plastikbeutel hin. Francine legt ihr Handy hinein.) 'Francine: '(kühl.) „Ist das alles?“ '''Miss Dexter: „Für's erste. Haben sie gewählt?“ Francine: „Natürlich. Doch denken sie jetzt ja nicht das ich ihnen sage wen.“ Miss Dexter: ''' „Danke für ihre Mitarbeit Misses Jones. '''Mister Saxon wird das äußerst zu schätzen wissen.“ Kategorie:Doctor Who Staffel 29 (Dialoge)